NaLu Drabble
by Dr. Boo-Chan
Summary: Kumpulan drabble pair Nalu. Tiap chapter ceritanya bakal beda. Read and Review ya...
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Boo-Chan Proudly Present

Di sini WARNING diterapkan karna ke-OOC-an,Typo yang masih bertebaran, EYD yang ngawur

Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima

Chapter 1 : Food

Natsu Dragneel itu preman sekolah. Yah walaupun rambutnya pink gitu tapi dia ditakuti seantero _Fairy High School _. Markasnya biasa di atap sekolah bareng kawan sepermainannya yang sama-sama preman. Mereka itu kawanan preman dengan tampang yang di atas rata-rata.

Ada Jellal Fernandes cowok keren dengan tato di mata yang bikin erza si wanita perkasa klepek-klepek karna pesona yang dia punya. Terus ada Gray Fullbuster yang dingin kayak es batu tapi tetep buat Juvia cinta mati sama dia. Dan gak lupa Gajeel Redfox walau mukanya penuh tindik tapi dia paling takut kalo si Levy yang unyu-unyu bakal marah sama dia.

Nah sekarang pemeran utama dalam fic ini si Natsu Dragnell yang diam-diam kepincut sama Lucy Heartfillia cewek kalem yang pendiam dan sering makan siang sendiri di halaman belakang sekolah. Nah pasti bingung kenapa si _pinkish _bisa jatuh hati sama gadis _blondie._

Jadi begini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu natsu itu lagi kelaparan tingkat dewa dan sialnya dia gak bawa uang atau pun bekal makan. Ditambah dia emosi sendiri liat sohib-sohibnya lagi asik sama _couple-_nya masing-masing. Jadilah dia jalan-jalan keliling sekolah tak tentu arah sambil menahan rasa lapar yang menyiksa. Nah waktu dia sampe di halaman belakang dia mencium bau makanan yang menurutnya enak. Berterima kasihlah pada hidung Natsu yang lebih mirip dengan penciuman hewan.

Natsu mulai mengikuti aroma makanan tersebut sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di balik pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut _blondie _ sedang menyantap bekalnya dengan tenang. Gadis cantik yang mungil berambut _blondie_ , berbody sangat seksi walau tertutup seragam yang sedikit kebesaran, aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Natsu merasa rileks.

Sepertinya sang gadis belum menyadari kehadiran si preman sampai ada yang menginterupsi suapan terkejut sang gadis. Lalu natsu berkata

" Pokoknya kau harus jadi istri ku di masa depan " titah sang _pinkish_

" E,..eh? " gadis _blondie _terkejut dengan wajah memerah

" Siapa nama mu? " Tanya si preman

" Lu…Lucy Heartfillia "

" Baiklah Luce mulai besok kau harus membuat bekal makanan untuk ku dan kita akan makan bersama di sini. Oke!" kata Natsu sebelum pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah natsu pergi dia berbalik dan mencium pipi Lucy sambil berkata

" Aku Natsu Dragnell calon suami mu di masa depan dan pacar mu mulai sekarang " Natsu berkata sambil menampilkan cengiran khas nya

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Boo-Chan Proudly Present

Di sini WARNING diterapkan karna ke-OOC-an,Typo yang masih bertebaran, EYD yang ngawur

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima

Chapter 2 : Morning

Suasana pagi ini memang sangat dingin. Hawa dingin sisa hujan semalam membuat banyak orang lebih memilih tenggelam dalam kehangatan selimut yang menawarkan kenyamanan. Di tambah lagi ini adalah hari minggu. Hari di mana orang-orang mendapatkan hak untuk merilekskan diri dari kepenatan yang di alami selama seminggu penuh.

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang asik memeluk guling 'pribadinya' mencari kehangatan yang lebih. Mengabaikan sang guling yang menggeliat tidak nyaman di dalam kurungan lengan kekar yang hangat dari pemuda tersebut.

"Natsu.." sang guling kembali menyuarakan suaranya

"Mmm…" _Damn _natsu mengeluarkan erangan dengan nada rendah yang terkesan seduktif tepat di telinga Lucy membuat gadis –coret- wanita _blondie _itu sedikit merinding dan memperparah rona merah di pipi _chubbie _miliknya.

" Sudah pagi loh. Kau tidak mau mendapat amukan pagi dari ayah haya karna terlambat bangun kan ?" Lucy Heartfillia tapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Lucy Dragnell masih terus berusaha meyakinkan suaminya agar bergegas bangun.

" Ayah juga pernah muda Luce. Ibu pasti akan membela ku. " Natsu semakin menenggelamkan hidungnya di perpotongan bahu dan leher sang idtri yang menguarkan aroma vanilla yang menenangkan.

" Tapi yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan " Lucy masih tetap berusaha

" Mereka pasti akan makan duluan " Natsu menjawab seadanya

" Apa kau tidak lapar natsu? " Lucy bertanya lagi

" Nanti saja " Natsu menjawab malas

" Natsu kau tidak berangkat ke kantor ? "

" Jangan bercanda Luce ini hari minggu " jawaban yang membuat Lucy merenggut kesal

" Natsu apa kau.." belum selesai perkataan Lucy tapi orang yang berstatus suami sahnya memotong

" Kalau kau tidak bisa diam aku akan mendiamkan mu dengan 'cara' ku Luce" Natsu menyeringai mendapati istrinya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

Lucy kalah telak. Dia sangat tau apa 'cara' yang di maksud suaminya untuk menutup mulutnya. Dan caera itu sangt ampuh untuk membuat Lucy menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Natsu yang menawarkan kehangatan. _Well_ tidak ada salahnya kan jika mereka berbagi rasa hangat di pagi yang dingin ini. Hanya berdua antara Natsu dan Lucy.

FIN

**Boo-Chan Note**

Ahhahha boo datang lagi bawa fic yang gaje hasil kerja otak boo yang lagi tertekan tugas sekolah yang seakan gak ada habisnya. Belum lagi guru-guru yang seakan hobi banget mempersulit kehidupan boo di SMA. Di tambah lagi… *di bekep karna curcol gak jelas.

Mmmm banyak yang bilang fic awal boo itu OOC. Yah boo gak memungkiri sih. Gak tau kenapa otak boo suka banget menghasilkan fic yang charanya OOC abis. Jadi maaf ya kalo ada di antara reader yang gak suka baca fic yang charanya OOC akut *bow* m(-.-)m

**Pojok bales review **

**Mako-chan **( wkwkwk pemaksa yah? Hoho salahkan author yang membuat natsu seperti ini T.T). **Guest **( makasih reviewnya. Yah walau boo gak ngerti maksudnya paling tidak boo tau kalo guest-san sudah mereview ). **Guest **( ini nextnya. Read and review lagi ya ). **Sadsa **( wahh makasih di bilang keren *peluk sadsa*di gampar*. ini fic special drabble kok. Read and review lagi ya :D ). **Nnatsuki **( wahh arigatou. Wkwk pendek ya ? namanya juga drabble tapi boo bakal coba deh. Read and review lagi ya ). **Hanara Kashijiku** (wkwk iya nih natsu sweet banget. Mmm pendek ya? Namanya juga drabble kan? Wkwkchapter depan boo bakal usahain deh. read and review lagi ). **Himiki-chan **( ooc ya? Yah salahkan otak boo ini yang sedang seneng-senengnya meng-OOC-kan character apalagi si pinkish. Read and review lagi ya). **Orang Cantik Males Login xDv **(hoho ini update kok. Yah menurut boo juga kok OOC adalah suatu anugrah)

Bagi yang uda read and review makasih banget review mu bangkitkan semangat ku . Dan ini chapter 2 nya Read and Review ya reader yang baik hati .

~Dr. Boo-Chan~


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Boo-Chan Proudly Present

Di sini WARNING diterapkan karna ke-OOC-an,Typo yang masih bertebaran, EYD yang ngawur, alur yang tidak tentu arah dan ketidak sempurnaan lainnya.

Don't like? Just Don't read this fiction

Chapter 3 : RAIN

Kami bertemu saat hujan deras mengguyur Magnolia. Gadis itu berdiri sendiri di tengah padang rumput di pinggir sungai. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit sambil merentangkan tangannya. Terlihat sangat…indah

Gadis berambut pirang yang tidak terlalu panjang, mata coklat yang indah , kulit putih yang sedikit merona mungkin karna efek hawa dingin yang dibawa hujan, bibir yang merah dan terlihat sangat _kissable ,_ dan lekuk tubuh yang terlihat jelas karna bajunya yang basah semakin membuat dia terlihat sangat err… seksi.

Lucy Heartfilia

Gadis yang senang menikmati hujan itu bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Putri tunggal seorang Jude Heartfilia dan almarhumah Layla Heartfilia.

Entah apa yang mendorong ku untuk berjalan mendekat ke gadis itu. Menyematkan jaket hangat ku ke tubuh basah gadis itu . Gadis pirang itu sedikit terkejut saat aku melakukan hal itu. Dan selanjutnya aku membiarkan dia masuk ke wilayah payung hitam ku yang melindungi kami dari air hujan yang dingin.

Mata coklatnya yang indah menatap langsung ke mata onyx milik ku. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut kepada ku. Memberikan efek warna merah tipis yang mulai menjalar perlahan di wajah ku.

" kenapa ? kenapa berdiri di tengah hujan seperti ini ? kau bisa demam " aku bertanya padanya

" karna hujan akan melunturkan semua perasaan sedih mu " dia menjawab di sertai senyuman yang terlihat bahagia

" kau sedang sedih ? "

" ini hari ulang tahun ku tapi juga sebagai hari kematian ibu ku " dia masih tersenyum, dan itu membuat ku samakin tidak tahan untuk

Untuk mendekapnya ke dalam lindungan hangat lengan kekar ku. Memberikan kehangatanyang ku harap dapat menyamankan dirinya.

" Jadilah milikku. Aku berjanji akan membuat mu bahagia " kata kata itu keluar begitu saja seiring dengan mengeratnya pelukan ku pada tubuh mungilnya.

" benarkah ? " dia mencengkram lengan ku dengan cukup keras " kau bisa di hukum ibu ku jika kau berbohong pada ku. "

" tidak. Aku tidak akan membuat ibu mu kecewa. Aku akan berjanji pada ibu mu untuk membahagiakan mu "

" baiklah kalau begitu " dia melepas pelukan ku lalu melilitkan jari kelingking ku ke jari kelingkingnya " kau sudah berjanji pada ku dan kau harus menepatinya"

Dan di mulailah kisah yang manis antara Natsu Dragnel dan Lucy Heartfilia.

Dr. Boo-chan Note

Hahahaha haloo *nyapa dari jauh* masih ingat fiction ini ? ada kan ? harus ada dong *maksa*. Boo minta map deh atas kelamaan update ya maklum habis minggu minggu tekanan UAS dan segala macam remedialnya boo terlena dengan hibernasi panjang di singgasana boo jadi yahhh you know lah kesesese. Ah iya fic boo yang satu lagi engg gmana yah boo kok lupa plot nya jadi mungkin agak lama updatenya kesesese.

Emm maap juga yah ini fic nya kalo rada aneh, soalnya boo ngetik sambil merasakan nyeri di kaki nih :" doakan boo cepat sembuh ya reader tercinta *kedip kedip * di lempar botol the pucuk*.

Yah udah deh jangan lupa review yah

**Special Thanks **

**Mirajane Blue Heart . HH . Sadsa** .** Minami Luigi . Hanara VgRyuu . Himiki-chan . Nnatsuki . dan semua silent reader tentunya **


End file.
